


You Wanna Go?

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adding new dimension to crack fics, Crack, Hot man on man fights yet again, M/M, Yes I recorded audio to go along with this, audio, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gentlemen get into a discussion over coffee and things get heated (Features gimmicky audio)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wanna Go?

**Author's Note:**

> I recorded Bones' dialogue for added effect and the links to what he would say will be provided in the work where he would say it. I hope it makes it more enjoyable because I totally put soooooooo much work into it.

While on their way to their next destination, our lovely “friends” Kirk, Spock, and Bones were in the conference room, having a talk over a pot of coffee. “Well, I'd do Mr. Spock three times in one day if I had the choice” said Kirk. “I'm very flattered, captain.” Spock replied. (http://mccoy-dialogue.tumblr.com/post/117503234074) Said McCoy. “I would do him FIVE times in one day, doctor” Spock said. (http://mccoy-dialogue.tumblr.com/post/117503262129) McCoy said. “Only if it got to that point, doctor. Nobody has relations with the captain more than me.” (http://mccoy-dialogue.tumblr.com/post/117503301304) and the first officer and doctor duked it out right there in the conference room. There were old men limbs flying all over and Kirk was blushing so hard from having people fight over him. After the dust settled, you could see that Spock had won. It is no surprise since there is no stopping a fully aroused Vulcan. McCoy just lay there unconscious mumbling (http://mccoy-dialogue.tumblr.com/post/117503340429). The captain and his first officer left to go have some hot sweaty sex after all of that delicious fighting.


End file.
